<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blood Red by OdiOmnibusVobis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716271">Blood Red</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OdiOmnibusVobis/pseuds/OdiOmnibusVobis'>OdiOmnibusVobis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Megamind (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Hurt, Pain, Triggers, Vent Work, adhd metroman, child abuse tw, i feel bad for posting this because it isnt my normal vibe but, rape tw, rsd implied but not mentioned by name, sexual abuse tw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:22:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OdiOmnibusVobis/pseuds/OdiOmnibusVobis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>READ THE TAGS!<br/>Please read the tags before continuing with this story, I will be heavily implying/referencing to sexual child abuse. No graphic depictions will be made apart from a bit in chapter 4, but I want to be sure that you are aware of the content being handled with. </p><p>If you or someone you know is going through a similar situation please utilize resources from www.rainn.org</p><p>As for the story itself, this will more closely follow Metroman and a deep rooted fear that he forgot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Megamind/Metro Man</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Feelings were not his strong suit. Often he would simply repeat what everyone else was doing or what they expected of him just to appease those around him. It was easier as he grew older and could see the nuance behind everything. For starters, he stopped seeing Megamind as a threat. His motivations were similar to his own in that they wanted to fill the space that people left for them. And so he learned to imitate like a parrot. Compliments and praise were his treats and his trick was being the pretty alien who helped save them. He never understood sarcasm or metaphors because they took too many layers to unwrap for the answer. </p><p>Showing happiness, strength, or bravery is easy enough to fake when you are not scared. He never was scared of anything. After all, crime vanished once Megamind stepped up to the game. No one wanted to challenge his title for fear he would unleash a world of hurt or whatever it was he always said. There was nothing scary in the city of Metropolis. He told himself this a lot.</p><p>But something in the back of his mind always disagreed with him. Some small voice was muffled but screaming that something was wrong. But he was the most powerful person in the city, why should he bother entertaining that thought?</p><p>It would come up during the most random times. Around children and certain bright colors and sometimes stuffed animals. But there was no connection. He was just nervous about making an impression on the kids. And a lot of people get headaches from bright things, he would justify in his head. But he never could never explain away why stuffed animals made him so uneasy.</p><p>Then it happened. </p><p>He was at his day job, reshelving books in the library. The most mundane task in the world that helped him turn off his superpowers and unwind. And… conveniently it was the position in the city with job security since Megamind never attacked the library. But that was kept a secret from most, except for those who knew who to ask. Like his mother, who just happened to make a pledge of donations right around the time he got his position.</p><p>Regardless, it was mind numbingly easy work and he liked watching citizens go about their daily life. It reminded him just who he was protecting. </p><p>While reshelving some of the nonfiction books, he noticed that a patron was watching a live news feed. Nothing exciting happening, but he was still watching in case Megamind decided to interrupt his work schedule. Again. </p><p>He was carrying a rather large pile of books and trying to make it look like it was taking all his strength to hold them in place. When he heard it. The broadcaster announcing the arrest and charges. In that moment, he remembered. So many memories rushing back that it felt like what he imagined a normal person felt when they hit a brick wall. </p><p>Time stopped as did the news feed. Several minutes passed before he realized that he wasn’t using his super speed to slow down time. That he had been standing straight up with 25 books in his arms without flinching for several minutes. Then he let them all fall out of his arms and crash onto the floor. He couldn’t use his arms. He could barely think.  </p><p>Feelings aren’t his strong suit. He always thought humans were silly for being so dependent on them. Metaphors never made sense. Bright colors were never his thing. But now for the first time in his life, he was seeing red.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Megamind was sitting in the prison cell with his legs crossed and hands on the cold concrete. He was examining the floor very closely. He needs to remember what it is made of for his next escape, in case they put him back in here. </p><p>He never liked having the same challenge more than once. It got all too dull. Quite like staring at the floor. He groans and mutters, “This sentence couldn’t end soon enough.” </p><p>“Megamind!!” The warden’s voice boomed through his cell. </p><p>Well… it wasn’t a challenge. </p><p>He twists around while staying seated on the floor, he quickly puts on his best wicked grin, “You called?”</p><p>Anyone else would be terrified, shaking in fear. But the Warden just looks.. Upset? Red in the face? He is clutching what appears to be a fax. The person stopped using most modern technologies after that time Megamind hacked into them. </p><p>“Megamind!” Warden repeats. “What did you do?” He hands the paper through the bars of the cell. Confused, Megamind drops his grin and stands to grab the paper. It is an alert about Megamind activities with bright red text that says, “VIOLENT CRIME IN EFFECT! CONFIRM LOCATION OF MEGAMIND AND PREPARE FOR AN EMERGENCY NONPUBLIC LOCKDOWN!” </p><p>He looks up at the Warden who is biting his lip and hands on his hips, “Well? We haven’t had a violent crime in this city since you declared yourself Master of all Villainy 8 years ago. Even before that, when you first became a villian 10 years ago. No one wants to be on your bad side.  I have never had such an empty prison since dealing with you. It is the only reason the city puts up with your damages. But then you go and attack a woman on her way to court? While still in prison? Do you have any idea how much this city fights to protect you?” </p><p>“How much.. What?” Megamind has no idea what he is talking about. Or who. No one would want to protect Megamind. </p><p>Warden’s eyebrows raise, “You didn’t know? I thought with your giant brain you’d figure it out by now. The federal government wants to use you for experiments you know. But our city declared you as an asset. At least on their books and on the whispers. You take the phrase, ‘scared straight’ a bit too far. No one has been murdered here in 10 years. Not a single person mobbed. So the city uses you as a crime and safety measure. But now you’re going to ruin a good thing. Now that you fucking -- what was it? -- burned a woman??” </p><p>Megamind takes a step back. This is .. a lot to take in all at once. The city? Protects him? No deaths? An innocent woman burnt alive? He might.. Oh dear. </p><p>--</p><p>Megamind woke up in the medical unit of the prison. He goes to touch his throbbing head only to realize that his hands are cuffed to the hospital bed. Oh, right. He passed out. The idea that a woman was killed in his name was too much to bear. The clinking of the cuffs must have alert the warden, because he is walking through the doorwalk now. “Good you’re awake. We have a lot of work to do. You need to find Metroman.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The dead grass felt like needles on his feet. Or they would if he could feel pain. The area was abandoned. Isolated. Packed with memories that made him feel the same way. </p><p>It was the first time that he had visited the place since he tore it from the ground. He had kept the building, because he had so many good memories there. But the actual location was different. The teacher was reassigned to another school after he pulled the stunt of relocating the school. It was an attempt to make them seem in control of his actions. But they never were. He was. She was. She made him who he was and put the need to care for others within him. He had to protect others from her. But it wasn’t something he realized until this morning. </p><p>He sits down on the patch of grass and pulls at it. </p><p>Suddenly, Megamind is standing in front of him. He turns away and mutters, “Not today.”<br/>But Megamind doesn’t leave. He just sits down next to him in silence. Metroman can feel the tension in his body from the unexpected company, but after knowing that he isn’t there to battle he relaxes a bit. </p><p>After a while Megamind speaks, “What did she do to you?”</p><p>And everything just sorta falls apart. Metroman can feel his eyes get watered and his face getting red. He brings his legs closer to his face and just starts sobbing. Soft at first and then it comes all out at once. So much that he had been holding back. </p><p>How embarrassing. Crying in front of your arch-nemesis. </p><p>Megamind looks like he doesn’t know what he should be doing, but then again who would. After a moment he clears his throat, “Prison was just as bad, you know?”</p><p>Metroman breathes in deep and blows it out. Rubbing away his tears, he looks over at Megamind. He looks so helpless and vulnerable. Without all his gadgets and such he looks as though a strong gust of wind would be fatal. His eyes are so warm and understanding yet they hold such a great deal of melancholy that Metroman never noticed before. </p><p>“I guess I didn’t remember because I didn’t want to… But this morning I heard the news and it all came back to me. I can’t believe I let her go. I should have been protecting this city, not forgetting things to make it easier for me.”</p><p>Megamind nods slowly and crosses his legs, ”You can’t protect this city if you don’t protect yourself first.”</p><p>“How is not stopping a pedophile from acting again good for the city?” Metroman demands. He knows that wasn’t what Megamind meant, but that is how he feels. It is his fault that those kids got hurt. It was his fault that she wasn’t stopped sooner. </p><p>“You were a child yourself,” Megamind whispers, “You cannot expect a child to know how to react to that. But you can control how you do.”</p><p>Metroman laughs, “So I am justified in leaving that scar on her?”</p><p>Megamind’s eyes widened, “You didn’t kill her? I was told she was burned alive.”</p><p>“No.. I didn’t kill her. I just … I used my laser vision to leave a reminder.”</p><p>Silence takes over the conversation again for a bit, at least until Metroman realizes, “Wait. You thought I murdered someone and you came to sit next to me without any sort of backup?”</p><p>Megamind shrugs, “You have never tried to kill me before and I had assumed that they had gotten the facts wrong and it wasn’t you. Guess I was right in a sense.”</p><p>Metroman shakes his head, “You’re absolutely insane, you know that? Thinking that I am safe after what I did today. I left a huge red, bleeding scar on a woman who has yet to stand trial and is innocent until proven guilty by the court of law. I lashed out and I am uncontrollable!” He throws his arms in the air in frustration. How could Megamind be that stupid? Does he have a death wish?</p><p>“No, you’re not.” </p><p>Metroman turns to face him more directly, “Yes I am. I could kill you right now if I wanted to.”</p><p>Megamind squints, “No, you won’t. You are more human than you realize.”</p><p>“I am NOT human. Human’s won’t have burnt flesh of someone who made them upset years ago. Humans … Humans only hurt without reason. I am just a broken alien that did what they were told. No matter the cost.”</p><p>“You and me both.” Megamind says softly. </p><p>And they just sit together in silence. Until the sun starts to set and until the lights of the city start to turn on. The sky an almost violent shade of red with the last bit of sun gleaming out. </p><p>Eventually Megamind starts to shiver. </p><p>Metroman takes off his cape and hands it to him without a word and they continue to just absorb all the information they had to deal with today. </p><p>How could they be enemies when they had so much in common?</p><p>Is this just one more thing that others are forcing them to do?</p><p>How could that hate be so deeply ingrained in them that they didn’t see it until now?</p><p>“Do you--” Megamind’s voice cracks from not speaking for so long. “Do you want to get some sleep?”</p><p>Metroman shakes his head, “I think I have some thinking to do.”</p><p>“Well, you happen to be in the company of an evil genius mastermind. What do you need to think about?”</p><p>Metroman puts his hands in the air and moves them with every word. “I always had this tiny voice in the back of my head that would repeat small ideas to me. But I never heard them until now. They should’ve been screaming at me. They should have been shouting for me to run away or ask for help or … I dunno. I just wish I had said something sooner. Does it even matter now that I am all grown up? Shouldn’t I have forgiven her or something? Shouldn’t I..” his voice trails off. “Shouldn't I have known why stuffed animals always set me off? And stickers too now that I think about it...” </p><p>He looks over at Megamind. He looks so small in his cape. Even with his huge head, they were always so different. </p><p>His hands drop to his lap. </p><p>“I shouldn’t have taken it all out on you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i> You promised him that you would help him think. So why can’t you?</i>
</p><p>Megamind couldn’t stop staring at the world’s most dangerous man. And for once it wasn’t himself. It was Metroman. The only one of them who actually went out of their way to cause a citizen harm. Granted she wasn’t innocent. </p><p>And now he is the man who everyone currently fears, sitting in front of him in their childhood playground. Telling him exactly why they both turned out the way that they did. </p><p>It can all be pinpointed to one person in particular. </p><p>Megamind felt his face burning red with anger. And then he spoke before he realized that he was doing so, “Fuck her.”</p><p>Metroman froze. And then started laughing. He laughed so loud, that Megamind had to look around to make sure that he wasn’t missing something. </p><p>“Um… What?”</p><p>Metroman lets out a final chuckle, “Just you... swearing. It is very entertaining.”</p><p>“I can curse! I am the super villain of all evil! I can say Fuck if I want to!”</p><p>Metroman snorts and falls over, giggling to himself. Eventually he stops just long enough to prop himself up with his elbow only to fall back down. </p><p>“Well, I am glad at least one of us is getting something out of this.” Megamind playfully states. He turns away, closes his eyes, and crosses his arms as if he is upset. Then he slowly opens an eyelid to see Metroman’s worried look. </p><p>“I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings, bud” Metroman offers and reaches over, pulling Megamind into a headlock kind of hug. </p><p>Megamind loops his arms under Metroman and then pushes him away for a moment. </p><p>Then he leans his head on Metroman’s shoulder. Very slowly and hesitantly. As if he is unsure what will happen if he touches Metroman that way. </p><p>“I think we both have a lot to apologize for.”</p><p>Metroman sighs, “I suppose so.”<br/>
He lifts his arm and rests it over Megamind’s body. “I guess I am just as Fucked Up as you are.”</p><p>Metroman feels a little vibration under his arm, “Huh?”</p><p>Megamind lifts his head up and throws it all the way back still laughing the whole time. </p><p>“Am I missing something…?” Metroman asks. </p><p>“You’re right, it is ridiculous to hear us curse.” Metroman lights up with his big, stupid grin and everything feels normal again. Almost. He doesn’t usually smile at Megamind. </p><p>Megamind rests his head back on his shoulder and they resume sitting there together. </p><p>“I can’t help but wonder just how different things would be if we both went to another school or if I hadn’t gone at all. If our space pods had landed just out of the school zone.”</p><p>Megamind nods. </p><p>“Would she have done the same to another student? Should I be glad it was me and not another student who wouldn’t have been able to handle it? Can I credit part of her for making me who I am?”</p><p>“You can’t focus on that. You can only focus on who you are now. Which is apparently someone who likes revahenge.”</p><p>Metroman huffs, “It was a moment of anger. Something I haven’t ever really experienced, but I guess I am not very good at handling it.”</p><p>Megamind waves his hand, “It is something you get used to. Or you take it all out on your arch-nemesis.”</p><p>In silence for most of the night. </p><p>Megamind falls asleep periodically waking up throughout the night, but Metroman stays up and listens to the city. </p><p>The soft whispers of children trying to sneak in late night snacks. And their parents in the other room casually reminding each other to get more of said snacks tomorrow. </p><p>A teenage girl with her headphones blasting, dancing in her room as if no one can hear. </p><p>A couple sleeping next to each other, their breathing matching perfectly. </p><p>All these normal, mundane activities that he never really got to enjoy. Or maybe he did, but right now the weight on his chest was so much that it was hard to even remember what it felt like when it wasn’t there. </p><p>He lets all the sounds invade his brain at once, but it still doesn’t stop the questions from floating back and forth in his head. At first they flow around like a lazy river, but soon enough they are a building hurricane, destroying everything in its path. He can’t hear the children or the girl singing. All he can hear is himself. And all he can feel is his hands.</p><p>His hands. </p><p>He looks down at them, clasped so tightly that when he finally opens them for there to be blood trickling down. </p><p>And he suddenly remembers why he hates stuffed animals. </p><p>She would give him stuffed animals to hold while it happened. </p><p>She knew he wouldn't hurt them. She knew that if he stained them blood red, he would be in trouble. And he never wanted to disappoint her. </p><p>Everyone thinks he is so invincible, but the only person can hurt him is himself. And her. But she isn’t a person. She is a monster. </p><p>A monster who would hand him children’s toys while she hurt him over and over and over. </p><p>How can life be so cruel and yet so kind that he only remembered now. </p><p>At least that is one good thing about this whole thing, he didn't have to deal with it directly until now. Almost as if he had to prepare for it. Well, he was ready now. He can finally face his past and move onto the future.</p><p>Megamind was right, he should only focus on who he is now and who he wants to be. Starting with leaving the whole hero thing behind. Even just for a little bit, while he figures out what it is HE wants to do. Oh, and probably a bit of therapy. </p><p>Metroman looks down at Megamind. </p><p>Who appears to have been awake for a while, just watching him. </p><p>“Oh, I am sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you.” </p><p>“You didn’t. Are you okay?”</p><p>Metroman looks up at the skyline, the red and gold streaks of color lighting the deep cobalt background with its sparse, colorless clouds. </p><p>“No.” He smiles, “But I think I will be.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>